In computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source device and a detector array have been utilized to generate images of an object. The x-ray source device includes an electron emitter device that emits an electron beam that contacts a substrate that subsequently emits an x-ray beam in response to the electron beam.
A disadvantage of the CT imaging system is that the electron emitter device can only adjust a size of the electron beam by utilizing first and second heating coils in the electron emitter device which can only adjust the beam size over a relatively large amount of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electron emitter device that can adjust the size of an electron beam during relatively small amounts of time without utilizing heating coils.